1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to domestic sewing systems, and in particular, for sewing work-pieces into tubular shapes.
2. Description of Related Art
Domestic sewing machine operators often desire the ability to sew a work-piece into a tubular or closed loop shape. To create this tubular shape, two opposing edges, of the work-piece, would be joined together by overlapping one edge of one side of the work-piece over an edge of the opposing side of the work-piece. The edges, of the work-piece would be sewn by hand or manually guided into a sewing machine, passing over the feed plate and across the feed arm in a linear direction. Typically, the work-piece can move in only one direction, back and forth, over the free arm of the prior art, allowing the operator to sew only the edge of two work-pieces, but not the ability to sew an inseam, or side pockets or a stripe down the side of the pant leg (i.e. tuxedo pant leg). There is, therefore, a need to provide domestic sewing operators the ability to sew two work-pieces into tubular shapes, which requires the material to be fed through the feed plate in a sideways fashion. The feed direction change assembly offers the domestic user the ability to do so.